


冴岛家的茶会

by axrabbit



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 玩了个梗，麻圣和玲玲同年龄
Relationships: Mitsuki Kaoru/Saejima Kouga





	冴岛家的茶会

这是冴岛家的下午茶话会。  
“所以？我怎么也算冴岛家的？”  
零挑了挑眉，这来的人可不少，钢牙是对家族有什么误解？库洛在角落不敢说话，虽然他本来就是阿卡林属性，但是，这一个个的都是大佬，前代牙狼，干碎了弥赛亚，有很多形态的，雷牙的父亲，那位大人；战力和牙狼持平的银牙骑士；总之也是很厉害的白夜骑士；号龙发明者，法骑双修的布道雷欧；元老院顶级的魔戒法师，烈花和邪美……这就是冴岛家吗？实在是太强了，就在库洛表情变化莫测的时候零大力地拍了拍他的肩膀  
“小哥你就是那个——雷牙的朋友吧？”  
库洛诚惶诚恐，面上却没什么表情，点了点头，零噗嗤一下笑出声  
“什么嘛，雷牙，你的朋友到老婆都是这幅表情吗？好像讨债的，还有你老爸，钢牙——”  
被点到名的某魔戒骑士腾地抬起头，投来疑惑的眼神，顺便优雅地把茶杯放回桌上，完全是个有良好教养的贵族老爷，钢牙倒也不会在意和别人格格不入，老婆不嫌就行。  
“零叔你别这样说嘛！”  
雷牙完全get到点并且毫不收敛的笑起来，正巧钢牙巧到好处地说出  
“什么意思？我怎么会欠钱？”  
这惹得小熏也笑起来，麻由里虽然没有笑出声，嘴角却压不住上翘，阿零笑得最为放肆，让邪美和烈花凑过来问发生了什么，翼不会在意这些没什么意义的笑料，但他跟着邪美一起围了过来，妇唱夫随嘛。  
“啊这、钢牙少爷、”  
魂座强忍笑意，不知道该怎么解释，钢牙嘴角微微颤抖，那是只有冴岛熏才能注意到的，稍微有点委屈的表情，和钢牙一贯的表情没什么区别，但是熏就是知道。  
“好了好了——”  
冴岛熏搓搓冴岛钢牙的脸，用手指强行搓出一个微笑的表情，雷牙和麻由里如胶似漆的，还好儿子随妈不然现在他们就要着急雷牙的对象问题了，在场的所有人当年都帮过钢牙追老婆！助攻mvp必须是我涼邑零。  
明明是老夫老妻了、还整日整日地秀恩爱。  
零撇撇嘴，搂住另一位同样没有对象的男人，而库洛对银牙骑士的自来熟有一丝不适，看起来像一只惊恐的狗崽  
“零叔！你别欺负库洛！”  
“我看起来像是欺负人的样子吗？”  
扫走小蛋糕的零企图安利给库洛，库洛觉得自己不能拒绝银牙骑士的好意并被误以为也喜欢吃甜食，几乎没怎么出过闲岱的翼表示对钢牙车库的敞篷兰博基尼Aventador SV很感兴趣，邪美嘲笑他没有驾照，不知道驾照是什么的白夜猫猫要被气哭了。  
“像猫咪一样。”  
孤高的白夜骑士被自己亲老婆描述为容易炸毛的白色挪威森林猫，真的浑身都炸毛了。  
不知道怎么讲到雷牙好像哈士奇，明明爸爸是德牧，妈妈是西施犬，为什么会这样呢，零对此不做出评论，意外地一下子闭上嘴，可能是有点心虚。  
雷欧深藏功与名，提出问题后淡出众人视线，带着非常恶劣的微笑。  
“雷牙怎么也得是阿拉斯加。”  
身为孩子他爹并且只管到六岁，实际上为了孩子提前操了二十年心的钢牙，说出了一个冲击性的事实。  
“钢牙都这么说了，肯定是这样！”  
“阿拉斯加是什么？”  
翼表示只见过憨憨的柴柴，邪美拿出手机，找出图片给他看，零哼唧了一声  
“邪美，你还真是好女人啊。”  
“零，你不是不喜欢好女人吗？”  
想刺大姐头邪美，零还差得远呢，零撅着个嘴，腮帮子鼓鼓的，像个充气的河豚，烈花说他都多大个人了还很小孩子似的，阿零突然意识到还有后辈在场，装模作样的咳嗽两声坐直身体。  
好不容易大家都没有缺胳膊少腿的聚在一起，那就来拍大合照吧——  
主角肯定是那对消失在时空缝隙里很久的苦命夫妻，钢牙牵着熏的手，并不介意是不是C位，单纯的和熏在一起就满足了……零觉得自己应该站在雷牙旁边，这不是一日为师终生为父嘛，身为一起出生入死的挚友，站在钢牙旁边也不错，最后他决定站在钢牙和雷牙中间，把人家父子隔开了，因为零乱跑所以烈花和雷欧站在了一起……说不定可以？  
“……零，你好像我的儿子。”  
真是颇具喜剧效果的大合照，钢牙指了指站在自己和雷牙中间笑得一脸灿烂的零，熏使劲点头赞同，第一时间赶来嘲笑  
“喂，你们夫妇不要太过分了！”


End file.
